1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to distribution of collections of large documents in electronic form, and more particularly, to a business method for secure document folder distribution.
2. Description of Background Art
The expanded popularity of the Internet has brought new problems to Internet users. As users conduct more business over the Internet, they need to send collections of large documents. Electronic mail has become a popular and widespread means for communicating electronically via interlinked computers. Files, including electronic image files, may be attached to electronic mail messages. Small documents may be sent easily through the Internet as file attachments. Larger documents and collections of larger documents of more than 5 MB, however, are more difficult to send reliably through the Internet without losing the benefit of security.
Furthermore, sending collections of large documents of more than 5 MB over the Internet is very time-consuming and takes up a lot of network resources. For example, if a sender wants to transmit the same document to ten recipients, he needs to attach ten electronic image files to electronic mail messages, thereby significantly increasing the delivery time.
What is needed, therefore, is a method and system that allows a sender to send collections of large documents to possibly multiple recipients in a short period of time.